Everything To Do With You
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: A special bit of Fluffy Fantasy, inspired by a scene from chapter 40 of the manga (it's out there). and backed up with a general understanding of more recent chapters, thanks to summaries (they are also out there) and my basic Japanese skills. *SPOILERS GALORE*. If you care not to be spoiled, don't read. Go read up first. Intended to be two chapters.


SPOILER ALERT! I write with knowledge of the manga that is fairly up to date. Before reading my story, I would advise reading the manga and it's translations/summaries to more recent chapters (39/40), as I will be alluding to things. There is a translated panel from Ch.40 going around. It is was gave me the idea for this tidbit. So I will be quoting and expounding upon the scene presented. Then going off on my own tangent.  
************

**Everything To Do With You**

Yato had noticed Hiyori seemed a bit out of sorts since she'd come to visit everyone at Kofuku's place. She had stopped in to study with Yukine a bit. The indigo-haired deity, as usual, took his regular spot lounging behind Hiyori.

The normally outspoken god had taken to watching her as of late, as he was finding it hard to express the inundation of emotions he'd been experiencing when she was around. It was only a couple weeks ago that he'd been rescued from the depths of Hell. When Yato looked at the soft profile of Hiyori's pensive face, he could hear her voice cutting through the darkness of Yomi. She had become his light in a very dark existence. Unable to reach out with his words, he sated his need for her by simply being there.

However, today her face scrunched and twisted in frustration that he knew had to be rooted in something beyond her homework. So he pondered as to how he would approach her. Yato was genuinely concerned, but every time he considered his most honest words, the blue-eyed god choked.

Only an hour into studying, Hiyori sighed and rested her head in her hands. Yato could see the pained expression as she lifted her head and unceremoniously flipped her textbook shut.

"I just, can't do this today, Yukine. I'm sorry. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

Yukine looked at her concernedly, but nodded.

"That's okay, Hiyori. Maybe you just need some sleep," the young shinki suggested, trying to be helpful.

She nodded back, humming in agreement as she collected her things.

As Yato observed her, he could feel his chest getting tighter and tighter with things he wanted to say. So he got up, clad in his plaid pajamas, to a sitting position.

"Oi, Hiyori..." he said gently, as not to betray the flood in his heart that threatened to spill over.

She turned to eye him, as the sound of his voice surprised her. He hasn't said a word since I first arrived.

"Seriously, though. Something isn't right today. What happened?" Yato asked, his voice sounding almost foreign.

Hiyori couldn't bring herself to face Yato. She had rejected a boy's romantic advances that day. It was all because the rosy-eyed brunette had finally been honest with herself, only one person made her body and soul shiver with emotion. Only one set of beautiful eyes like tropical seas stopped her dead in her tracks. And that realization made her suddenly nervous, unsure of how to interact with her own personal god. It made it difficult to concentrate when her senses were filled with him: his tantalizing scent, the warmth he radiated when he got close enough to her. She could feel his presence at any time, without him making himself obvious.

Hiyori couldn't face him, because if she did, everything welling up inside her would burst.

_You can't tell him. Not now. Not here. Just get out of here...get home._

"It's nothing really," she replied half-heartedly, feeling so incredibly guilty for trying to lie. "I think I need to go home now."

Yato could not accept that as an answer. He cared too much. It was overwhelming and confusing, as this was the first time he'd ever experienced caring so much about someone other than himself. He needed to help her. He wanted her to feel better. Now.

Without second thought he launched himself forward, grabbing her by the waist and refusing to let her leave. Hiyori's heart skipped a beat before starting back in double-time.

"Wait!" The desperate deity exclaimed as he clung to her. "You should talk to me about this!"

Hiyori instantly responded defensively, trying to shake him off and escape.

"It's really nothing, I tell you!" she insisted trying to pry herself from the clutches of her petulant god. "Please let me go," she demanded exasperatedly.

"You're lying!" he retaliated, tightening his hold on the squirming girl. "Something happened, right? I'm sure of it! I'll let you go if you just tell me about it!"

Kofuku and Daikoku heard the commotion and peeked in on the situation. The sweet goddess blushed at what she sensed was tension between two would-be lovers. Her shinki, however, was annoyed and wanted them to stop their bickering.

Hiyori and Yato were too preoccupied in the moment to notice.

"It has nothing to do with you, Yato!" she shouted the blatant lie, trying to make herself believe it in the moment.

Yato, shocked and a bit hurt by her harsh words, instantly let go of her and stared up at her, bewildered by her attitude. There was nothing more he could say.

Hiyori blushed furiously barely meeting his eyes as she gave him one last glance. She wanted to cry, she felt so guilty. It was time to escape.

"Well...later."

And with that she bounded off, leaving a confused and concerned deity behind.

Yukine came up behind him, in a huff.

"You know, Yato...you're being really annoying," the little blond pointed out. "I mean, even you had something that you didn't want to tell others."

Yato knew exactly what his shinki spoke of, and he felt a sudden pang of guilt for being so overbearing. Yukine had a valid point. But he still could not shake the need to just sit with her and talk.

"That's true," he agreed with his young companion. "But Hiyori...she just seems so depressed." He paused for a moment as he gazed off in the direction Hiyori had left in, trying to figure out how to go about showing her he cared, without being so abrasive.

"I need to do something."

The following day, the once-calamitous and vengeful god found himself in a mellow, unfocused mood. His unusual state of affairs caught the attention of the adorable god of poverty and her intimidating shinki. As they worked in the kitchen along with Yukine, Kofuku felt the need to make it the topic of discussion, much to the two shinkis chagrin.

"I think Yato-chan finally is listening to his heart," Kofuku said with a soft smile as she chopped away at some leeks.

"Ehh?" The two male shinkis looked at her questioningly. Both of them had an idea of what she meant, but neither of them truly wanted to ponder it any further. They all knew. But a romance between a god and a human could only end in heartache, which was the ultimate problem. It was taboo, and discouraged in general. But matters of the heart, whether human or immortal, were still simply matters of the heart...a thing that is unfathomable, confineless and surpassing time and space itself.

"I've noticed lately," she continued. "Ever since he returned from Yomi, he's not been the same. But it has been adding up over the months." She had paused mid-chop to think. "After she saved them from the blight, despite the whole ordeal with Bishamon, they refused to sever their bonds. Not even Tenjin could convince them. She made him a shrine, for goodness' sake! And now after having been the one to rescue him from the clutches of Izanami, I can see their bonds are stronger than ever."

Yukine huffed, slicing away at a hunk of brazed pork. Kofuku giggled.

"Are you feeling a little jealous, Yuki-kun? That you're friend in love with you're master?"

Yukine soured, his face contorting like the words carried the stench of rotting garbage.

"No...well...maybe. I just don't want to lose my friend, if she likes him more than me!"

Daikoku gave Kofuku a sad look. They both considered how this could affect the relationship between Yato and Yukine. Avoiding another blight situation was preferable.

"That's not how it works, dear. A good person like Hiyori would never give up her friends for a guy! Besides, who is it that she comes over to hang out with almost every day after school?"

A blush crept over the young boy's features, a proud little smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He knew the answer.

"Me."

"Exactly!" the cheerful god replied, nudging her shinki with a grin. "But back to the situation, Yato's been very sensitive as of late. Some of the things he's said and done lately...it seems Hiyori has really changed Yato."

"Good, maybe he'll stop being such a lazy ass!" Yukine joked. Daikoku laughed along with him.

"One can only hope."

Yato, who was out wandering the city, sneezed suddenly.

"It better not be that brat," he mumbled to himself as he continued hanging more posters advertising his services.

He had been at it all morning, so he decided to take a break in the park. The sun sparkled through the canopy of leaves above him. The shaggy-haired god plopped himself down at the base of a tree and lay back against the soft grass. As his eyelids slid shut, the first thing that appeared in his mind's eye was a pair of vibrant eyes, the color of springtime. More than anything he wanted to hold her close and never let go. His daydreams would often change surroundings and dialogue, but always ended with Hiyori in his arms. In his mind he realized just how good it would feel to speak from his heart. But the petrifying fear of her rejection, which he envisioned much akin to her treatment last night, held him back.

_Hiyori...why won't you talk to me. I trust you with my life. Why won't you trust me with yours?_

He heaved a sigh, letting the rustling of the leaves above and the light early summer breeze lull him.

It was mid-afternoon when Hiyori walked through the gates of her high school. She eyed the nearby trees, as she had spotted Yato there a couple of times in the last week or so. The bright-eyed brunette found herself oddly disappointed that he hadn't come to visit her today.

_I was such a jerk to him last night. What came over me? The last thing I want to do is hurt him._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the breeze blew through her hair, carrying the wonderfully familiar scent of the god she happened to be thinking of.

_He's nearby. But I shouldn't just leave my body lying around...guess I'll be taking the slow way._

Hiyori sniffed the air, and realized it was coming from the direction of the park, which was only a half-kilometer away. She smiled to herself and hurried in his direction.

When she got there, she made her way down the path, along the river. He wasn't on the river bank, nor on the bridge. She scanned the line of trees, when she spotted a pair of long black-clad legs fitted with boots sticking out from behind a tree up ahead. She made sure to be light on her feet.

_Bit of trivia...the god of calamity's snore can wake the dead. Good thing no one will notice...except for the dead._

She stepped around him and lay down beside him on her side face him, her head propped up, cradled in her hand, and decided just to watch him for a few minutes. It was too perfectly sweet of a sight to ruin right away. Thoughts spun through her mind at a dizzying pace. Moments where she thought she'd lose him, and he'd be saved. All the time and passion she put into making him a shrine, all the times she had skipped school willingly to spend time with him and Yukine on their jobs. The few times he'd hugged her. Or when last week he'd ended up unconscious on top of her after being ejected from the dark void of Yomi. She had seen him cry, fight, smile, laugh...this young girl couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him. Why did she get so mad that he cared about her well-being last night?

_Am I scared...? Of letting myself feel this way? What if he rejects me? I mean, it's weird that a human is in love with a god. There could be some rules against it, or something..._

Suddenly Yato turned in his sleep onto his side, toward her, nearly coming nose to nose with her. He unkempt deep indigo locks tousled every which-way. He inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Hiyori..."

Those carnation-like eyes widened. He was dreaming of her. She wasn't meant to hear that, but was secretly thrilled despite the little hint of guilt for invading his privacy.

_Is it just a coincidence? Could this mean something? What if it's a nightmare?_

There was no time to think as sleep-heavy arm flopped over her. Her heart was practically in her throat. It was a scenario she had often wished for. But now that it was happening, and he didn't even realize it, she had no idea how to handle it.

Yato pulled her closer, in the same way he would sometimes clutch his pillow or blankets. It was then that she realized how lean and muscular his arms truly were. Gently, she allowed her nose and forehead to touch his. He hummed contently in his slumber.

_This is crazy, what on earth am I doing? I should wake him up...but this is so...perfect._

Her eyes drifted shut, and she breathed him in, slowly and evenly, filling her senses with this single moment in time. Hiyori, having gotten virtually no sleep the night before, succumbed to her fatigue.

Yato felt warm. He was comfortable and something smelled like vanilla and fruit. As he came to, he froze.

"Hi-Hiyori?" he whispered. His hand was at the small of her back and their faces were touching. Out of his peripheral vision he recognized the color of her uniform and brown hair that framed her face.

_What is she doing here...and how did we get like this?_

Her shirt had rode up just a bit, to the point that where his hand was there was only the soft bare skin of her lower back. His fingers, as if of their own accord, brushed lightly back and forth on her warm skin. It sent a ripple of excitement up his spine. He didn't want to wake her, but he had so many questions, and so many things he wanted to say to her.

"Hiyori," he spoke softly, his voice low and soothing. He repeated her name once more before her eyes fluttered open.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the comfortable, albeit accidental, situation she found herself in had persuaded her to indulge. A gentle semblance of a familiar voice was calling her back to waking life. Her eyes opened to meet pools of crystal clear aquamarine, that regarded her with tenderness. She stopped short, breath hitching before exhaling his name.

"Yato...I-I-"

Before she could explain herself, his lips closed in on hers with hesitant curiosity. He brushed them against hers. Once...twice, before applying a mere inkling of pressure. She could feel his lips form her name like a prayer upon her own. Hiyori reciprocated, unabashedly inexperienced, but following his lead. Her bottom lip nestled between his and they melded together for a few electrifying seconds.

For both of them, it felt like a weight had been lifted. They were now on the same page. The fog uncertainty was dissipating and they could now see each other clearly for the first time.

Tears began to well up in those bright rosy pink eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry about last night, Yato," she blurted out before pulling back and looking him once again in the eyes. "This...this is why I couldn't bring myself to talk to you." Her fingers reached up and played tenderly with his dark, soft tresses as she smiled up at him.

"Because it has _everything_ to do with you."


End file.
